


Last Day Lazaret

by LadyAbby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Sad boi, The Lazaret (The Arcana), heavy spoilers, i just like hurting him huh, this was a request please dont think i actually like to hurt him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbby/pseuds/LadyAbby
Summary: This time, Julian did mess up, and it WAS his fault





	Last Day Lazaret

“What do you mean you’re leaving? Where are you going? Are you going to abandon this city in it’s time of need, just like Asra did?” The tall man was fuming as he paced the floor of Asher and Asra’s shop, livid at the thought of her leaving.  
“I have to go Julian, it’s not safe for me to be around you anymore,'' she began,  
“Don’t act like this is about me at all, I knew you wouldn’t last long without Asra here, just admit that you prefer him over me”  
“That’s not it at all! Julian, sweetheart, you’re not listening to me, or to reason in fact. I can’t be around, it’s not safe.” Asher was on the verge of tears as he continued his pacing, all the while pulling at his hair as though he could yank the thought of her leaving out. She reached her hand out to him as he passed by again, only to have him rip his arm out of her grip.  
“Julian, please, you have to listen-”  
“No! You need to listen! We haven’t been able to make any progression by science alone with the plague, and you’re the last person with magic in this godforsaken city, and now you want to leave? How could you do that to these people? How could you do that to me?”  
“It’s not like I want to leave,” she yelled, “If I stay, so many more people could die!”  
“You’re just like Asra, always so cryptic with your reasons, you’re truly made for each other.”  
The redhead paused in his stride and clenched his hands together before wrenching his body towards the smaller woman, “If you want to go, go on! I don’t give a damn anymore! You could die like the rest of this city for all I care!” with that he turned on his heel and stormed out the door, slamming it on the way out.  
Asher collapsed to the floor sobbing, wanting nothing more than to chase after him and try to make things right before she left, but the plague had already begun taking its toll. Her form was shrinking every day, and her clear eyes were filming over and turning the well-known bloody red. The short woman wiped at her eyes in an attempt to center herself before hauling herself to her feet. Wrapping a scarf around her face, she began the trek to the ferries. Every breath she took was labored, and every cough stained the cloth in front of her mouth a deeper red. She made it to the ferry, just as it was about to cast off from the dock. As the boat dipped beneath her added weight, the ferryman pushed off.  
“Asher! Wait!” The shout drew her attention from the red sunset-stained island she was heading toward, and back towards the life she was leaving. Standing there on the docks with a look of utter horror was Julian, his mouth hung open in shock.  
“This is the only way! You have to find a cure,” she yelled to him, “I’d just have held you back. Besides I’m going to do all that I can from over here.” She smiled with tears in her eyes and continued with her heart in her throat, “I loved you Julian. This wasn’t your fault. I knew the risks when I became your apprentice.”  
The ferryman cleared his throat and Asher knew their time was coming to an end. She blew one last kiss to the doctor on the docks, and turned to face the island once more. Tears streamed down her face as Julian cried her name out over and over again, attempting to make her come back, as if her fate wasn’t already sealed. She refused to look back, cementing instead the memory of him from the week before. His head thrown back in laughter, his smile stretching across his face. She held that in her memory, basking in it, until their boat beached upon the sand of Lazaret. The sounds of coughing and moaning grew as she disembarked and stood upon the sand of the beach. Pulling the scarf tighter around her mouth, Asher headed to the main structure, determined to make those around her suffer as little as possible in her and their last days alive. She clutched her satchel full of herbs and sleep aids and set her mind to easing the passing of as many as she could, not thinking of the man, possibly the future, she had left behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Well lads, made myself sad with this one. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
